Her Name
by Fenrir V
Summary: .: Identity :. He wanted to scream at his own incompetence. He remembers her smile, her eyes, her scent, her laughter. How can he forget her name? (Archer X Female MC)


_**Fate/Extra:**_

_Archer X Female MC_

_Her Name_

Author's Note: A different ending for this wonderful game. The format hurts my eyes, but it seems like the only way for it to work. The focus of this story was the "name" of the heroine, since, well, the heroine goes through a journey of identity-finding. I will probably expand upon this idea a bit more through various takes on the main story. Please enjoy.

* * *

Water.  
He knew he was drowning.  
Endless abyss.  
He knew he wouldn't reach salvation, ever.  
That he'd be condemned to an endless torment, forced to watch meaningless sacrifices, forced to do senseless killing.  
Archer calmly observed the light dancing on the water's surface.  
Floating endlessly, a vagabond captured by the virtual sea. How fitting.  
The water around him didn't feel suffocating, but more of a relief. He opened his mouth, wanting to utter his Master's name one last time.

_Wait…What's her name?_

He could remember her brown curls, her endearing laughter, all the cute little gestures she made. He could remember the insult-ridden dungeon crawling they've participated in, remember the fret she'd make when he injured himself.  
He sighed. He could remember her eyes the most of all. The eyes that spoke of solid determination. The brown eyes that broke down when he started to disappear.

_What was her name?_

He raised his both of his arms, grasping for the light, bubbles forming around him. His fingertips were disintegrating into black particles, slowly floating away. He grimaced, racking his brain for the answer.

_Her name…Her name is…._

He couldn't place what the feeling of emptiness chipping away at his mind was. Was the de-materialization process by the SE. RA. PH. trying to rob him of his memories? He was reducing to mere data. Just 0s and 1s among the many.

He had no right to feel this way.

_I… Her name…_

He lost the feelings within his legs. His upper body was next. He had no time left, and he knew that himself. He wanted to remember her name. He wanted to cry out her name before he dissolves. He wanted to fulfill that promise, he wanted to──

_Her name, what's her name?_

He couldn't recall. The de-materialization process was so serene, so peaceful, that it might have put him to sleep. He closed his eyes, trying so hard to remember her. He wanted to grasp on these last memories, wanted to───

_I… feel something for her._

There was no doubt about it. He had felt something beyond all physical capabilities of the SE. RA. PH. How this was even possible, he didn't know, since it touched upon a metaphysical part of him. He smirked.  
As if he had a soul.  
As if he had the capabilities to feel this way.  
He wanted to guess that it was data error that made him feel this way.  
But he couldn't deny his feelings.  
He wanted to hold her close, to hear her laugh, to make her angry, to see all kinds of "her". He wanted her to cry, to worry, to scream, to smile───

His idiotic Master, who he became so attached to in a mere week.  
_His _Master.  
_His._

_Dammit, what was her name…?_

"Archer, you suck. You forgot my name already?"

Even though his eyes had stopped functioning long ago, he knew who was there, holding what's left of his hands. Even though his whole body felt numb to a certain degree, he could feel the warmth of her hand coursing through his body. Archer wanted to reply, to tell her that it was a mistake, tell her how much he appreciated being with her, tell her how much fun he had, tell her what he regret not doing, tell her that he lo──

_I Love her…?_

"Archer, call my name! Don't make me use a command seal!"

_You idiot, our contract already ended…_

"Archer? Please don't tell me you've forgotten me already…"

_Of course not! You're, you're──!_

Archer tried so hard to convey his thoughts, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. He opened his mouth repeatedly, but it seemed like his vocal cords refused to work. No words came out. Nothing.

Silence looms upon them. The grip on his hand tightens.

"Is that so? Did you forget me already?"

He wanted to scream, to cry out, and to hold the woman within his arms, to protect her from danger. But, it was as if it was endless torment──his body would not budge, leaving his conscience in agony from not being able to reach out to his master.

The girl pulled Archer close to her, enveloping him in a warm hug before kissing him on the lips. He could feel the warmth of her lips, the fragile profile enveloping him in a tight hug. He wanted to reciprocate, longed to caress her cheeks, to tell her so many things───

But, goddammit, his body wouldn't move!

He cursed his own uselessness. The warmth left his body. The girl had detached herself from him. He wanted to scream the moment she had let go.

_Don't leave──!_

He grabbed her hand. The girl was startled. Archer himself was stunned as well──after all, his body was under his commands again. He tried to open his eyes. Although hazy, he could make out shapes and colours of the girl before him.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. You're───────" His voice sounded rough even to his own ears. Blinking a few times, his vision became clearer, enough to see the larger details of her outfit. He could see that she gave him a beaming smile.  
_  
_"───Bingo! So you do remember me, you big jerk." She chirped.

"Your patience is pretty limited, don't you think?"

"Hey! It's not my fault! After all, I would be pretty hurt if you've forgotten me already!"

"I don't think I can even if I tried."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because you're───"

_The woman I love._


End file.
